Remindering Dreams
by Sesshies Girl
Summary: Kagome thinks it's bad enough when everyone thinks that she's kikyou's rebirth. But things really turn up-side-down, when Sesshoumaru tells her she isn't. He tell her that she's the rebirth of someone close to him. But will she not believe him? COMPLETE!
1. Remember

***Dream***  
  
Rain softly fell upon the earth, as mist made the whole earth a soft gray, making the world look mystical and mysterious to Kagome as she walked along.  
  
"Kagome." a deep voice from behind her said. Kagome spun around and gasped.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked foreword.  
  
"Kagome. Listen well, and carefully, for I can not does this repeatedly for your sake and for mine." Kagome looked at him confused.  
  
"What are you talking about? Stop! Don't come any closer or I'll scream for InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru stopped walking foreword, his unemotional mask in place.  
  
"You need not worry, Kagome. I am not here to hurt you. But I need to talk to you! Its Urgent! You need to come back, Kagome! You need to remember who you are!" Sesshoumaru stared at her, his eyes all most begging for her to remember something... Any thing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "I know perfectly who I am!"  
  
"Kagome!" he started to fade. "Please! Remember! Kagome you need to remember!" and as swiftly as he came, he was gone, leaving a confused Kagome behind.  
  
***End of Dream***  
  
"Wake up wench!" InuYasha said bitterly. Kagome woke up to find him inches away from her face. She let out a scream of shock, slapping him across the face. "You bitch!"  
  
"SIT!" InuYasha slammed into the ground. Beside her, Shippo sighed.  
  
"InuYasha, you're so immature." the eight-year-old kitsune youkai said. When the spell wore off, InuYasha jumped to his feet.  
  
"Immature?!" he screeched. "Look who's talking!" Shippo rolled his eyes at him. "Don't you roll..." InuYasha stopped in mid yell, his nose twitching as he sniffed something in the air.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked, grabbing her bow and arrow's, while Miroku and Sango grabbed their own weapons, as Shippo jumped behind Kagome.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha grabbed. True enough, Sesshoumaru stepped out into the clearing where they had stopped to camp for the night. His eyes went directly to Kagome, as Kagome stared at him, with her mouth slightly open. "What the hell do you want?" InuYasha growled at his elder brother. Sesshoumaru looked at him with a bored expression.  
  
"I wish to speak with Kagome." Kagome's mouth dropped even lower, while as the rest looked in-between the two.  
  
"You can wish all you like, but wishin' ain't going to get you any where in life!" InuYasha ran forward, his father's fang all ready pulled out and transformed into its mighty sword, ready to strike at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru lazily put his two fingers together, that started to form green, cracking his poison whip, and easily whipping the sword out of InuYasha's hands, sending it flying into the air and landing on the ground with a thud.  
  
"InuYasha... And I thought it wasn't possible, but you proved me wrong. You have grown weaker then ever."  
  
"This fight ain't over yet!" InuYasha growled as he ran toward him, this time planning to use his own claws. Sesshoumaru easily missed each swipe of his claws, leading his brother unnoticeably toward Kagome.  
  
"Fool!" Sesshoumaru whispered as he seemed to disappear, then reappear behind Kagome, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her to him. InuYasha stopped immediately.  
  
"Let Kagome go!" InuYasha growled angrily.  
  
"Not until I talk to her." Sesshoumaru said simply.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru squeezed her shoulder slightly, letting her know he was listening, though his eyes never left InuYasha, or watching Miroku and Sango in the corner of his eye. "What ever this is about, can't it wait till later?" she begged softly.  
  
"Did I or did I not tell you that I can not constantly visit you in your dreams with out the disastrous effects on both of us?" he whispered in her ear. Kagome shook with fear.  
  
"Why do you want to talk to me?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I can not tell you here. I've all ready told you to remember, did I not?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Remember what?" Kagome asked frantically. "Can't you give me a clue or something?! Anything?!"  
  
"Not now, but remember this! You are NOT the undead bitch's reincarnation! Meet me here tonight for more information." and with that he was gone.  
  
~~  
  
She didn't know why she went. In fact, knowing Sesshoumaru, she shouldn't have gone. But then again...something in her gut was telling her to go.  
  
"I didn't think you would have come. How ever did you get away from InuYasha?"  
  
"He doesn't know I'm here." Kagome said turning around and staring right into the taiyoukai's eyes.  
  
"A sneak are you? The old Kagome would have fought her way here." Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes to look at the night sky, all most like he was missing something.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kagome said loudly as she stormed up to him inches away. Sesshoumaru let his mask slip as she neared. He looked at her with so much depression, longing, and yet a little bit of happiness, that Kagome had to take a step back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered. As she whispered his name his eyes turned glass he took a step near her, pulling her to him in a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair. Kagome stood rigged.  
  
"You don't know how long I've searched for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've missed you so much...Our bed is empty without you in my arms!" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru took a step back from her, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Kagome, you must believe what I say with all your heart! That's the only way that you will remember. You are the reincarnation of my departed..."  
  
"Departed what Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, his eyes bearing into hers his golden eyes burning with something unknown to her. Something that made her aware of every single type of move she made.  
  
"Mate. My departed mate."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!?!?"  
  
Kagome world turned black, as she slumped forward in a dead faint, Sesshoumaru easily caught her, brushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"Perhaps I let out to much information too soon?" he pondered to himself, as he eased himself to the ground, holding Kagome close to him.  
  
He knew that the night was going to be long.  
  
~~  
  
It was an hour later that Kagome had awoken from her faint. She warm, while a pair of strong pair of arms where holding her tight pressed against a warm and muscular chest.  
  
"I see you are up," Kagome jumped slightly but wasn't surprised that Sesshoumaru was still there. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I am." Kagome said trying to wake up fully from her tired brain.  
  
"I must apologize. I fear I sprung too much information on you in too little time. You weren't ready for it." Kagome made a noise familiar to a humorous snort.  
  
"You don't say...But I can't believe you," Kagome said. "The chances of me being your departed mate are slim. Very slim! I'm still trying to get used that I'm a rebirth of Kikyou!"  
  
"You are NOT Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome looked up in fear, he looked livid. "Do not belittle your self like so!"  
  
"All right! Whatever! Take a breather!" Kagome said, putting both hands up in defense. Sesshoumaru calmed him self down in seconds. 'Talk about mood swings' Kagome thought to her self.  
  
They where silent for a while, Sesshoumaru staring at her form in the moonlight. 'That odd kimono is revealing too much skin. I shall need to make better arrangements with her wardrobe,' Sesshoumaru though looking at her fine shapely legs.  
  
"Hay, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome moved to sit beside him.  
  
"Hn?" Sesshoumaru looked her in the eyes.  
  
"What happened to your mate?" Sesshoumaru once again looked at the stars.  
  
"I found her dead one day. We had gotten into a fight about some silly thing. I can't even remember what we where fighting about. She stormed off into the woods. It took me three hours to come out of my damn pride, to go search for her to apologize," Kagome listened carefully. InuYasha had never told her anything about Sesshoumaru's background. "When I found her...She was slain unmercifully. The sight was a horrid one to see. Even if we weren't in such a close relationship, if I where to find her just that day, I would have cringed at the sight. When I walk among her death sight, I can still smell the horrid smell of blood."  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru! I'm so sorry!" instantly at the sad story, Kagome's heart reached out for the inu tai youkai. "It must be so difficult to live without her." Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder softly. Sesshoumaru looked at her hand slightly, then at her.  
  
"It has. But it's okay now, for I know where she is." he smiled at her slightly. She slowly drew her hand away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. How can you be so sure that it's me?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru smiled at her softly.  
  
"That is for another night. You better head back before InuYasha notices you where gone. You where in a faint for about an hour or so."  
  
"I was?! Kami! Every one must be worried..." Kagome had jumped up and was about to run into the woods, but turned around, gazing at Sesshoumaru's sad angelic face. He was so odd this night. Like he was a normal creature. Amazingly Kagome found her self wanting to know more about this side of Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru. Can we meet again?" Sesshoumaru smiled softly again walking a step up to her.  
  
"I shall all ways be close, so if you shall ever need me, I'll be right by your side." dipping his head slightly, he brushed his lips against hers, then disappeared, leaving a confused Kagome behind. She softly placed her fingertips to her lips.  
  
"Kagome! Why the hell did you run off!" Kagome turned around, to find InuYasha (as he had spoken), Miroku, Sango, and Shippo running toward her. "Why aren't you speakin'?" InuYasha demanded at her. Kagome still didn't answer but studied his face carefully. 'What was a thinking when I thought that the two bothers looked alike. Sesshoumaru is much more handsome,' she didn't have time to realize what she thought, as Sango came up to her.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for troubling you all."  
  
"Feh! You should be, wench!" InuYasha crossed his arms, and turned his back to her.  
  
"Sit InuYasha!" once again that day, InuYasha plummeted to the ground, with a heavy force, as a string of curses followed. Sighing softly, the rest of the gang headed back to camp, not questioning Kagome as she still looked out of it.  
  
~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I won't update unless I get 5 reviews! Please! I don't even care if their flames or not! Oh, and I'm trying to work on my spelling and grammar, so if you spot any (which I'm sure that you will) please inform me, so that I might be able to fix it. 


	2. Two souls one body

Chapter two.  
  
Kagome, in all truths, didn't know what to think. Just the thought of being Sesshoumaru's dead mate, just seemed too far-fetched. Then again...This couldn't be just some trick. For he kissed her. (No matter how small) and Sesshoumaru would never lower himself to kiss a human.  
  
(I need to know how he thinks it's me!)  
  
~~  
  
"Every one. Be on your guard." InuYasha said as they started their trop for the day, looking for more jewel shards. "Sesshoumaru's not one to give up easily. And for some reason he's after Kagome." and if on cue, Sesshoumaru walked into vision range for the group.  
  
"You really are pathetic if you couldn't sense me just because I was out of your sight range."  
  
"I would have sense you, if these whole woods didn't stink of your sent!" Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"One should be grateful that they still have a nose to smell with, as of yesterday."  
  
"Do you wanna finish your job?" InuYasha pulled out tetsiaga. Sesshoumaru stared at him with a bored expression.  
  
"Let us spare you miserable life, and instead let me lave a talk with Kagome."  
  
"Like hell you're going to get any where near her! Why the sudden interest in her? You where all ways trying to kill her before."  
  
"You need to learn to keep out of other person's business. Here...Let me teach you!" Sesshoumaru and InuYasha ran forward, their swords meeting in a mighty clang, as metal met metal in a strong blow.  
  
"Leave Kagome!" InuYasha hissed at him angrily, as both tried to force the other sword back.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you!"  
  
"How are you sure? How can you speak for her so easily? Have you asked her?" Kagome and the rest stared at the brother's, holding their breath. Kagome felt like she was going mad.  
  
"What are they saying?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Kami only knows." Miroku said gripping his golden staff with both hands.  
  
"What would Sesshoumaru want with you, Kagome?" Sango asked innocently.  
  
"I-I don't know." Kagome lied.  
  
"That's not the point!" InuYasha yelled, taking his sword back as Sesshoumaru proved to be the stronger one, leaping back to avoid getting but by Tokijen.  
  
"It's over!" Sesshoumaru whispered. Only then did InuYasha realize when he had leaped away so not to get hurt, that Sesshoumaru had maneuvered it so he had now a clear shot of Kagome.  
  
Fast then one could blink, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome from around the waist. She didn't even have time to scream before she was gone.  
  
"DAMN IT!" InuYasha roared. "KAGOME!"  
  
~~  
  
Kagome was too shocked to say anything for the short ride on Sesshoumaru cloud. But once they landed in the middle of a field, with a beautiful lake to look upon, with hundreds of weeping willows and Sakura trees surrounding the lake. Sesshoumaru held her hand, and led her under one of the weeping willows. Leaning against one Sesshoumaru pulled her to him, her back resting on his chest, his feet slightly spread, so she stood in-between his legs. He loosely held his arms around her waist, looking out upon the like with an all most contended look on his face. Finally she got the courage to speak.  
  
"What was that all about?" she didn't even realize that she seemed to be returning the embrace as her arms rested against his, their fingers on both hands, where linked on Kagome's sides.  
  
"You tell me. You where the one that wished to see me." Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"How did you—you weren't..." Sesshoumaru chuckled, resting his chin on her head.  
  
"I have my ways. Now tell me. What did you wish to talk to me about?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru. How can you be sure that 'I'm' your departed mate's reincarnation?"  
  
"Kagome. Just like your self, she was human..."  
  
"You took on a human as a mate? But you hate humans!" Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply, breathing in her sent. Oh, he had missed that sent.  
  
"Yes. They are exceptions. But as I was say. As your self, she was human. She looked just like you. Beautiful in every way." Kagome blushed heavily; Sesshoumaru smirked as he saw. "Though when I first met her she was atleast three years older. You are about 19 am I correct?"  
  
"Yes. I turn 20 next month. May 13." Sesshoumaru looked at her sadly.  
  
"Ironic. May 13 is the day my beloved Kagome died." Sesshoumaru looked out toward the lake again.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Please continue." Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, of course. You're personality wise. You love and hate many of the same things. Your kind nature is all so like hers. Both of you could never truly 'hate' something could you?"  
  
"I hate Naraku."  
  
"Naraku is all ways an exception." Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck. "In short you are just like her. But the last thing that told me for sure is this... A youkai's mating all ways last. Of course we are allowed to mate again if the other dies, but the mark is all ways there, in more ways then one. Like the mating mark for instance. Yours is there," Sesshoumaru gently took his right arm back, pushing back the left side of his haori, as a fine white scar traced his neck where it met the shoulder. Kagome not thinking slowly turned to face him, reached up and touched the scar, it seemed like an lightening both went through her fingers warming her whole body. Sesshoumaru grinned at her, shocking her just as bad as the shock from the scar, as he felt it too. "You felt it?" it was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Yes," Kagome breathed was nodding slightly. "What was it?" She asked, her hands resting on his chest, as he fixed his haori, then wrapping his arms back around her waist holding tight. They looked like a loving couple from out side the trees in a small distance.  
  
"Your soul reaching out. Recognizing it, to put it one way," Sesshoumaru said. "Now do you believe? Or are you still in love with my younger half brother?" Sesshoumaru growled slightly at the mention of his brother.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. I haven't loved InuYasha for a long time. He has promised himself to Kikyou. I wouldn't stand in their way, and gradually I stopped loving him. But to answer your first question... Sesshoumaru this is just a big rush. I don't know. I mean what about Kikyou? I was supposed to be her reincarnation. Kikyou even holds half of my soul from the day she was brought back to life."  
  
"Oh yes. This part," he smiled slightly to himself. "It must have slipped my mind. The truth to the matter is this. Something happened one the day you where mate was killed. It was the same day that Kikyou died her self. Some how a mix up happened, and the two souls fought over your body, as somehow they knew you would be traveling back to this time. They both might have been hoping to find InuYasha and I," Kagome didn't dare interrupt once. The story was too fascinating. Though one thought plagued her mind. (How does he know this?) "But you where born too soon, and they where not able to finish the war over your body, and both souls where trapped inside of you. As you where premature."  
  
"I was!" Kagome said in awe staring up at the strong taiyoukai.  
  
"The fight continued however when the witch tried to steal Kikyou's soul. Both souls being part of you, knew what you where thinking at the time. So they both knew that Kikyou's body would be one of clay and dirt. Kikyou not wishing to be trapped in there fought to keep hold of your body, while as my mate, the true you tried to get rid of her. As you know in the end, Kikyou's clay body only got half the soul. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you see the situation, Kikyou's clay body only got the dark and evil side of her soul. Also, another clue of you being my departed mate is this. A body can not exist with only have a soul. You, my dear, had an extra one, allowing you to continue your life," he pointed out. "Now. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes, acutely. Umm. How could you possibly know all this?"  
  
"Kagome, you all ready know that I can raise people from the dead, with the tensiaga, but also with it's power, I can talk to people in the dead with it. Though the act is completely tiring. I had asked the souls of the dead to ask what had happened when I sense my mate was back in the living," Kagome rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. (All these things with the dead are making my head hurt.) "I also checked with the dead because I had heard that you where living with half a soul while as Kikyou had half her soul back. The youkai world was talking about the witch's achievement for getting Kikyou's soul back...Half anyway."  
  
"Your words sound so real." Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru rested his cheek on the top of her head, closing his own eyes, in the tender embrace.  
  
"They are real, Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome suddenly felt dizzy, as she believed that something that Sesshoumaru had told her could have been possible. Sesshoumaru sensed this was startled. "Are you all right?" he asked, opening his eyes, drawing back his head to look at her. Kagome looked up, holding her head slightly.  
  
"Yeah... I just feel a little dizzy..." Sesshoumaru grinned.  
  
"You are trying to remember! You are starting to believe. Kagome, my mate must be trying to get to you. To tell you something!" he sounded exited and happy about something. Like a kid about to get a bag full of candy, or a present.  
  
"This place seems vaguely familiar," Kagome said suddenly turning around so her back was pressed against his chest, looking around. "I feel like I've been here before."  
  
"You have," Sesshoumaru whispered. "This is the tree where we first met, kissed, and told our love for each other." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered. "I-I think I remember something!" She turned around to face him. Sesshoumaru stared into her bluish green eyes that he loved so much, dipped his head slightly, and kissed her fully on the lips. Kagome wrapped her own arms around his neck, kissing him back fully. She giggled when he picked her from around the waist and twirled her around twice, before placing her back down, deepening the kiss, by sliding his tongue over her lower lip, asking for permission, which she granted without thinking.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU?!" an all too familiar voice shouted in shock and anger. Sesshoumaru and Kagome broke the kiss in shock, looking at InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and little Shippo staring at them with shock. They had seen the kiss all right.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome still clung to each other. "Damn!" Sesshoumaru cursed as InuYasha started to run toward them, the rest of the gang in tow. "Kagome, I must go now. I don't want to fight." Kagome nodded, but grabbed his hand in a hurry.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I want to see you again!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"As do I," placing a hand behind her head, he kissed her hard and quick. "I'll come for you!" he disappeared right as InuYasha burst into the soft branches of the weeping willow. He sped past her, a few seconds later Miroku, Sango, and Shippo burst into the branches. After seeing that Sesshoumaru was gone, he turned to look at Kagome in shock. Not knowing what the feel.  
  
"Hello InuYasha," Kagome whispered softly, staring at the ground, her hands intertwined together in front of her, as tears rolled down her eyes. 


	3. Getting rid of Kikyou

(I want to see you again? Where those truly my own words? I just don't know why...But I think he may be right. But I refuse to believe him...I don't know what to feel.)  
  
~~  
  
"Kagome..." InuYasha stared at her, his face full of shock and hurt. He was at a loss of words. "How long has this been going on?" he whispered.  
  
"This has been the second day." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Miroku, Shippo. We should leave." Sango said quietly. The two nodded leaving the pair by themselves.  
  
"Kagome. This is Sesshoumaru we are talking about. What has he said to you?"  
  
"Why did you tell me in the first place?"  
  
"Tell you what?" 'He's too calm.' Kagome thought. 'He must have a horrible shock.'  
  
"That Sesshoumaru had a mate?" InuYasha stared at her with a fresh wave of shock. A red color filled his cheeks as he struggled to hold in his anger. It seemed like even he knew when it was best, to hold in his anger.  
  
"I remember my mother mentioning it when I was younger but she died before I even reached the age of two! It's not like they had any kinds or anything! But what the hell does this have to do with anything?!"  
  
"Everything. InuYasha... Sesshoumaru told me that I was the reincarnation of his departed mate." Once again InuYasha was stunned into silence.  
  
"And you believe him?!"  
  
"I don't known... Though I do feel like he is telling the truth."  
  
"Kagome he's just trying to trick you! Deceive you, so he can get to me, then my sword! He's just using your lovesick heart to get to me! I mean, let's face it, Kagome! You've had a weak heart ever sense Kikyou kissed me earlier in our travels." suddenly anger bubbled inside of Kagome.  
  
"How dare you!?" she screamed, gaining the attention of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and a person watching from the woods. "Sense I saw you and Kikyou, I've been stronger!" she yelled again. A strange aura swarmed over her. She smiled slightly as she recognized the auras as Sesshoumaru's. It was comforting. She smiled up at InuYasha deadly calm.  
  
"InuYasha," she said calmly. InuYasha stared at her with a shocked expression from her outburst. "I am not your past love, Kikyou's reincarnation... I am Kagome. The reincarnation of your elder brothers mate... I believe in him. I believe his words." slowly a wind blew growing stronger by the second, sweeping around Kagome. Her feet lifted off the ground about two feet, as a small blue ball slowly came from the part of her chest that was over her heart.  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled at the blue light bubble grew covering Kagome. Energy crackled around it, preventing any one from trying to get her. The rest of the group joined InuYasha's side, staring hopelessly. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the woods also staring at Kagome, though he didn't look worried. In fact he looked strangely happy.  
  
A scream erupted from Kagome, as another blue ball of light seemed to come out of her chest. Though a second later, disappeared back into her chest. Then pulled back, only to be pushed back in.  
  
"Leave my body Kikyou!" Kagome screamed.  
  
'Never!'  
  
"Leave me now!" Kagome screamed. She screamed in pain, as Kikyou's half soul pushed back in.  
  
'You can't fight me. I'm the stronger then you."  
  
"No, you're wrong!!!" Kagome screamed again this time another female voice behind hers. IT all most sounded like her, though older. Like a teenager and an adult reciting the same lines at once. "Leave this body, Kikyou, and never return." Kagome shouted, again forcing the soul back. This time the soul was ripped out completely, Kikyou and Kagome's two voices joined together with screams of torture.  
  
"The blue light beat against Kagome, causing her to scream with pain, trying desperately too twist out of the souls angry path, but the blue shield prevented her from moving around much.  
  
"Away Kikyou!" Kagome shouted. "Go away!" a pink light formed around Kagome, then spreading out much like the first blue one did, shattering the shield, as Kikyou's soul flew in a random direction, still fighting to go back.  
  
Kagome softly landing her feet, eyes closed, as she fell to her knee's panting. The group watched her stunned with silent shock and horror. Shippo was the first to break the silence, as Kagome fell to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?!"  
  
InuYasha looked up and gasped as he saw a familiar green serpent looking creature float by. 'Kikyou's soul catchers? Kikyou must be near by!'  
  
"I'll be right back!" InuYasha called over his shoulder, as he took off. Sesshoumaru saw this and growled. 'The bastard!' he cursed walking calmly over to the group.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Miroku said. "You are here for Kagome?" he nodded still silently. "Could you wait for her to wake before leaving? So we can properly say good-bye?" again Sesshoumaru nodded with saying a word. Miroku grinned. Good. In the mean time...I', sure you could explain to us what just happened?" Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
'They do deserve an answer," he thought sitting beside Kagome on the ground, settling her on his lap, before launching into his tale.  
  
~~  
  
"So that's what happened then," Sango said softly after Sesshoumaru finished. "She was born with two souls."  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru nodded once. "She was getting rid of the extra soul that she didn't need. When she wakes up she should have her memories back."  
  
"InuYasha is going to be heartbroken." Miroku said to Sango. Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I'm sure he'll live as I'm sure he's rutting with his undead bitch of a clay pot." Sesshoumaru said angrily. Kagome groaned as she shifted her eyes open.  
  
"Don't use such talk in front of children." she said smiling widely at him. Sesshoumaru softly smiled back.  
  
"What's rutting?" Shippo asked to Miroku. Miroku chuckled.  
  
"In your case, it's when a mummy kitsune and a daddy kitsune love each other very much and they find it necessary..." Miroku was cut off as Sango had smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Ask when you are older," she said. "Come on you two. Let's let them have some time." Shippo and Miroku followed Sango out of the hearing range of them.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked her.  
  
"Wonderful," she said happily. "I remember, Sesshoumaru... I remember everything." Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to mist over as he closed them, and kissed her.  
  
"Oh, gods!" he whispered against her lips. "I have had my mate to return to me. Kagome my mate." kissing her again, his arms tightened around her. Kagome laughed and kissed him back.  
  
"Yes. I have returned. Took me awhile to come out. But I have come back... Just for you."  
  
~~  
  
InuYasha chased madly after Kikyou's serpent; thrashing through fields, dense woods and swamps. "Kikyou!" he whispered to himself, as he finally had to slow down. Kikyou was finally in his sight.  
  
He arrived just in time, so see Kikyou's body being pounded by half the soul that was ripped from Kagome.  
  
"NO! DAMN IT!!" Kikyou screamed as the ball of blue light hit her hard in the chest, leaving her shaking uncontrollably on the ground. After awhile, Kagome got up shaky to her feet, tears of frustration and anger rolling down her face. InuYasha took a step forward, a twig snapping under his feet, gaining Kikyou's attention. She turned to him.  
  
"InuYasha." she said coolly. Her eyes glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Kikyou! Are you all right?" He asked walking up to her.  
  
"You've come all this way, just to see if I where all right? You left Kagome, With your brother, who tends to steal her away?"  
  
"You came back for me! You fought so you could see me again over a body!" his voice sounded joyful. Kikyou laughed darkly.  
  
"Yes, InuYasha. I came back for you. A weak little hanyou like you," she laughed again. "InuYasha, when shall you ever grow up?" InuYasha looked at her hurt, pain filling his eyes beyond words.  
  
"Kikyou... Why did you come back?"  
  
"The shikon no tama you numskull! It was my duty to take care of it. I was not about to leave it by it's self in this world. Even if it did burn with me," Kikyou grinned wickedly. "Then... In the after life, I met someone I though I never would. I person I hated more then any one else in this whole world."  
  
"Who was that?" InuYasha asked all most afraid of what was to come.  
  
"My sister. Kagome. She wanted the body of the miko, which I wanted, so she could go back to get to her stupid mate. It wasn't till then of the ironic twist of fate, that I learned her mate was your elder brother. He fought over it. Our powers matching in strength. Had we been more then spirits then, I would have said we where fighting to our deaths for that body," Kikyou stopped, still grinning evilly at him. "Is this too much for you, my dear InuYasha?"  
  
"No. Continue." InuYasha said all most like a trance from the story. He didn't know what to feel.  
  
"But," Kikyou continued with her story. "Thanks for our fighting, it caused the mother of the body to go into early labor, trapping us both into Kagome's body, as the mother named her, as my sister Kagome used the last bit of powers to hint the name to the mother, just to anger me. We both trapped in Kagome's body, till the incident when I was brought half way into this clay. Well... you know the rest. So here I am. Truly reincarnated, standing in front of you," she grinned. "And your lover girl is being taken away right now as we speak, by your elder brother. Who is most likely going to make her his mate soon as possible."  
  
"You witch!" InuYasha yelled angrily at her. "You fucking whore!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran madly back. Her laughter ringing in his ears, till it was lost among the sounds of nature. 'If I really try, I might get there in time!' he thought running even faster.  
  
~~  
  
Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I just want to say I loved them all!!!! I'm sorry for not leaving an author note on the last chapter. But my in-laws where in for a visit. And just so you know, my mother-in-law is such a bitch. Even my husband said so. She's bossy, rude.... I could stand here for all day if I wanted too complaining about her!!  
  
Well got to go, before she finds me. (Damn woman.) 


	4. Finally Together

(He never came for her, the jackass. He left the living for the dead! The bastard. I'll never leave my Kagome like that. He had a chance with my love. I foolishly even let them become that close. Kagome is mine now.)  
  
~~  
  
InuYasha rushed into his the place that held the lake. Sesshoumaru and Kagome where standing up and talking to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome turned around facing InuYasha with a cold look. InuYasha shivered under the look.  
  
"Where have you been little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, just as coldly. InuYasha ran up to Kagome wrapping his red clad arms around him.  
  
"Please don't go, Kagome! Please! I'll do anything!" he whispered in her ear. Kagome coughed slightly breathing in air, as his hold didn't let it as she stepped back from him embrace.  
  
"It's too late, InuYasha."  
  
"What? No it's not to late! He hasn't marked that body of yours yet!" InuYasha cried.  
  
"Go back to my sister, InuYasha." Kagome said softly to him. Sesshoumaru was the only one, besides InuYasha who looked confused. "Go back to Kikyou. I know some where in her soul she does harbor some feelings for you. Be glad for that."  
  
"Kagome, I love you!" Kagome brought in a quick breath. She had waited such a long time for that. She walked up to him, giving him a friendly hug.  
  
"You're too late, InuYasha. You waited too long." InuYasha felt like sobbing. He had lost Kagome. His friend. His *best* friend!  
  
Kagome stepped back, turning back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked in a quiet voice. Kagome nodded, letting him wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Kagome! Don't go!" Shippo sobbed. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, as he nodded his head once.  
  
"Come, Shippo. You can stay with us." Kagome picked up the kit soothing him. "Good bye everyone." she said softly.  
  
"Come visit us some time, Lady Kagome." Miroku said smiling. "If not we'll come raid your castle." Kagome laughed.  
  
"I have no doubt that you wouldn't do something like that." InuYasha remained silent staring at his lost love.  
  
"Kagome." he whispered. Kagome closed her eyes, but listened to him.  
  
"Be happy." was all he said before making an odd choking sound rushing off in a silver and red blur. Kagome stared after him, tears forming in her own eyes.  
  
"I will, InuYasha... I will."  
  
~~  
  
Eating dinner with Sesshoumaru was oddly cold, as servants where serving their every need. Jaken wouldn't stop staring at her, as Sesshoumaru hadn't said a word to her once they entered the castle. Kagome didn't take any notice though. He was like that every single meal that they had been together. Showing emotion in front of his servants was not something Sesshoumaru did.... Ever.  
  
"Are you done, Lady Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked finally. Kagome nodded, standing up as servants where all ready starting to clear away their plates. Sesshoumaru offered his arm like a Lord would do in a presence of a Lady, and Kagome took it, setting him lead her through the many halls that she knew so well.  
  
Walking through the sliding door, Kagome shivered looking at the bedroom they had shared before her death. She heard the soft click of the sliding doors coming back into place, and a slightly louder click of the lock being locked, promising things that night.  
  
Slowly Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist, lightly kissing the side on her neck. "Your nervous." he said softly, his hot breath tickling her ear.  
  
"It's been a long time, Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered shivering as Sesshoumaru's arms tightened.  
  
"Indeed. It has been a long time. Too long." He slowly turned Kagome around kissing her softly yet deeply, gently crushing her body to his, ever so aware of the fact of Kagome's arms slowly running them selves around his neck and shoulders.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently pushed her back onto the futon letting her take off the first layer of his haori. As he had taken it off once they reached his home, also making Kagome change into a proper kimono.  
  
Sesshoumaru's fingers unfastened her kimono letting his hands wander of her breasts, his thumbs running over her hard nipples. Kagome kissed him deeply. Taking off his inner haori, running her hands over his muscular chest. Her mark showing on his fair skin noticeably. Her tongue licked it softly making him groan softly.  
  
A few minutes later they both sighed softly as flesh met flesh for the first time in a long time. Though for Sesshoumaru even longer, thanks to time difference.  
  
He placed his hand gently under her knee's pushing them up, positioning himself in front of her self. He stopped for a minute, studying her face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked softly, sweat slightly forming on her upper lip, and forehead, her hands grasping his upper arms in a firm grip waiting for him to take her. He smirked down at her.  
  
"How many male youkai can say that they have broken their mates innocence twice." Kagome smirked up at him softly laughing.  
  
"Not many." She whispered. Sesshoumaru lowered his head nuzzling her neck, as he swiftly penetrated her virgin barriers.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whispered in pain as Sesshoumaru stayed perfectly still.  
  
"Shh." he softly said in her ear. "It'll be all right. I promise." true enough to his words, the pain soon ended. Sesshoumaru drew out slightly and pushed back in, hissing softly in her ear, as Kagome moaned. "So tight!" he whispered, coming all the way out this time, then pushing back it, repeating the process over and over again, both having pleasurable shivers running up and down their spine.  
  
"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear about a half-hour later, as he hurriedly pumped into her.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru! Ah!" Kagome moaned slightly load as she came, Sesshoumaru soon after her, burying her fangs into her, drinking the flowing blood hungrily, though letting it clot after a minute. Sesshoumaru groaned as he pulled out, only slightly hearing Kagome hiss softly.  
  
He pulled her body close to him, both shivering with the after effects of their release.  
  
He nuzzled her neck softly, listening to her heartbeat. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier." he whispered softly. "I couldn't save you!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked softly, petting his head softly, running her fingers run through his hair.  
  
"They day you where murdered." Kagome smiled softly.  
  
"It's okay. I didn't blame you for not saving me. How where you to know?"  
  
"I avenged you. I killed every single one of those..." Kagome cut him off with a soft kiss.  
  
"I missed you." Kagome whispered to him.  
  
"I missed you as well." he smirked at her. "Though I have to say, you won. Fighting your own sister for a body. I think that tops them all." Kagome laughed softly, kissing him.  
  
"Stuck up puppy." She turned her back to him. Sesshoumaru pulled her back against his chest, spooning against her, kissing her bare shoulder. "Good night, Sesshou." Kagome whispered, snuggling deep in his hold.  
  
"Good night my mate. My queen, Lady of the Western Lands." Kagome shivered softly, letting his lick his mark on her neck.  
  
They where finally together again.  
  
~~The End~~  
  
Well what do you think?! Should I write a sequel or not??  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Though I have to say, this is one of my shortest stories. lol.  
  
Please review, will idea's for the sequel, and I will do my best to come up with one! 


End file.
